The Incredible Hulk Returns (2020 film)
The Incredible Hulk Returns ''is an upcoming film idea that will be a part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe's Phase Four plans. It will be released in the same year as ''Inhumans ''and ''Spider-Man 2 ''and is set after the events of the Hulk's previous cinematic appearances in ''Thor: Ragnarok ''and The ''Avengers: Infinity Way Part 2. ''It occurs twelve years after the events of ''The Incredible Hulk. After a quasi-Planet Hulk storyline during Thor: Ragnarok, Hulk made only rare appearances on Earth during the Infinity War until he was called in by Iron Man for the final battle. Now that he has returned to Earth, he needs to gain the trust of the public to show that he is not a threat. However, he stumbles along the way while trying to stop a new threat to the government. Following the events of the Infinity War, the Avengers Initiative was shut down. Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Vision, and many other Avengers perished in the fight. Tony Stark, Spider-Man, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Black Panther, Doctor Strange, the new Captain America (Bucky) and the Defenders are the only major active superheroes, however, they had no part in this movie for various reasons. Plot The Leader escaped from S.H.I.E.L.D. authority during the events of the Infinity War and gave Emil Blonsky an ultimatum to join him. Jennifer Walters, Bruce Banner's lawyer cousin desperately needs a blood transfusion from him after being nearly beaten to death by a mob boss. Banner calls former collaborator from Culver University Rick Jones for help. Jones reveals that after Banner saved him from the experiment, he received some radiation strength when mad and has been apart of the intense special military group Delta Force to counter the Ten Rings group. He now has a girlfriend and two kids. They successfully give Walters safe blood from Banner. The Leader's hatred of the government grows and he hacks many outlets around the country to declare his attack on the country's top leaders, asking people to join his cause. The Leader's hatred of SHIELD and the government stems from the events of The Incredible Hulk. The Abomination causes destruction around the country to show off The Leader's strength. The Leader announces that Secretary of State Ross will be assassinated. Ross' former protege General John Ryker is in charge of destroying the threat with Major Glenn Talbot with the Hulkbusters. Banner decides to confront The Abomination in California. He gets defeated after realizing that The Leader enhanced his strength. Ryker declares The Hulk another threat. Jones offers Banner to stay in his house to hide. Ross' estranged daughter, Betty also stays, fearing her safety. Betty and Bruce redevelop their relationship. While the trio plans their next move, Banner sees that the Abomination and Leader have performed multiple assassinations and called out the Hulk. The Leader and Abomination are heading for Washington D.C. according to news reports. Overwhelmed with anger and frustration (because the Abomination defeated him earlier), Banner ferociously turns into the Hulk in Jones' house, destroying it and killing his wife and kids. Betty attempts to calm him down, but fails and runs away. Jones (who has small radiation amounts in his blood from the experiment incident at Culver) cannot control his anger and has a breakdown. He then unleashes and turns into a beast, similar, but smaller than the Abomination. The Hulk confronts the Abomination at the National Mall and the two fight. The military attacks both beasts. General Ryker becomes too obsessed with destroying the Hulk, and the Hulk gets overwhelmed. However, Thaddeus Ross overrides Ryker's decisions and says to only combat the Abomination. The Hulk is about to destroy the Abomination until the beast Jones (nicknamed A-Bomb) intervenes and fights Hulk. The Leader then infiltrates the army's communications and mass chaos ensues. An epic four-way fight between the Hulk, Abomination, A-Bomb and the military occurs. The Abomination manages break through and causes damage to the White House. This touches Jones, who reverts back to his normal self and allows Hulk to attack Abomination. Abomination is then killed. The Leader then manages to get into the White House and steals valuable information. He brings it to the Ten Rings organization. Rick Jones and Banner settle their differences while Betty rekindles her relationship with her father. In the post-credits scene, Walters opens her eyes and they are green. Cast * Mark Ruffalo '''as '''Dr. Bruce Banner/The Hulk * Christian Alexander '''as '''Rick Jones * Matt Smith '''as '''Dr. Samuel Sterns/The Leader * Liv Tyler '''as '''Betty Ross * Sam Elliott '''as '''General John Ryker * Tim Roth '''as '''Emil Blonsky/The Abomination * William Hurt '''as '''Secretary Thaddeus E. Ross * Trish Stratus '''as '''Jennifer Walters * Adrian Pasdar '''as '''Major Glenn Talbot Additionally, Shannon Lucio '''plays Jones' girlfriend, '''Katherine Waynesboro. William Sadler, Claudia Kim '''and '''Clark Gregg '''reprise their roles from previous Marvel movies as '''President Ellis, Dr. Helen Cho '''and '''Phil Coulson, respectively. Avengers Captain America, Black Panther '''and '''Iron Man are seen in the movie using previous footage. Yeo Jin Goo '''has a cameo as '''Amadeus Cho, the son of Dr. Cho. Sequel Following the success of this movie, the studio decided to finish the Incredible Hulk trilogy with a phase 5 film called ''The Indestructible Hulk. ''It will feature the return of characters Banner, Betty and Jones. Walters will become the She-Hulk. It is unclear whether The Leader will return in the sequel or the next Avengers movie, but rumors say that John Ryker may turn into the Red Hulk. The Absorbing Man, Zzzax and Wendigo are also slated to appear as villains.